Some troubles
by lightskin
Summary: While Katara and Aang try to tell each others feelings there are some events that are inconvenient for them.
1. Chapter 1

Some troubles

He always, at any moment tries to get a little time to be just with her; the one who he fell in love with at first sight. She, who has always

have faith on him. Katara is her name, the name he always whispered at any time. Sometimes he wondered if they were meant to be

together. He thought of her as an angel; he slowly opened his eyes to see her beautiful face. After all those years he saw a face, the

most beautiful he had ever her response. Aang was lying on the grass with eyes staring at the sky. "Hi Aang" he heard her voice and

with a soft smile he said "Hi Katara…". She smiled at him as well, and then she sat next to him. Aang quickly sat too to be just next to

her. "Okay, here's a moment, just the two of us, you can do this…" he thought but was interrupted by Katara. "Aang, do you like

someone?" At hearing this Aang completely stayed shocked but he couldn't let Katara know so easily. "Well, um, I really d… ".

Katara was paying too much attention to what he was saying but suddenly a voice came to the conversation. "Hey, Aang, I need some

help here! I can't lift this stupid tent! Shouted Sokka. Katara and Aang looked away to see her brother. "Coming!" Aang told Sokka

and then to Katara. "Um, I'm going to go…help Sokka…" he stood up and run to where Sokka was. Katara saw him went and when

he was far away she silently shouted "Sokka, you, I'm gonna kill you for this later!" When Aang was with Sokka he immediately told

him "Hey, what's your problem?!" "Well, it's just this stupid tent; I've tried everything to lift it up!" Sokka responded. Aang blinked

twice and then shook his head. "No, I mean, why did you interrupt us?!" Sokka raised an eyebrow "Interrupting who?" Aang said in

frustration. "Katara and I!" Then Sokka said "Ah, you guys were lifting another tent, that's great!" Making and impatiently Aang "Just

forget it!" he walked away but then "Hey, what about the tent?!" Aang made his hands fists with an angry face. He turned around again

and lifted the tent using airbending and then "Hey, but…" Aang once again heard Sokka's voice but he just said "Enough!" And he ran

leaving Sokka a bit scared. When he saw Katara still there he smiled in relief. He stepped infront of her smiling. She looked up to see

him as he said "So, what were we talking about?" and he sat again but this time infront of her. She first told him "What happened with

Sokka?" he said "He was just trying to place the tent correctly but he couldn't, that's why he called me". "My brother is an idiot

sometimes, and that's why he needed you, you're so smart" she said that in a kinda flirty way. Aang blushed a bit and then said "Well,

like I was saying, I…I do like one person…" she couldn't wait for the words "Yes…?". He was starting to doubt of what to say "Katara, I…like…"

**And here's the first chapter. I don't know how many chapters I'm going to do and I don't even know what will be next but just wait for them. Oh, and please review! XD!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I…like…Momo?!" Katara gave a confused look to Aang. "Momo..? You like Momo?"

Aang's face was all red: he didn't expect what he said but he said it because Momo

appeared just at that time he was about to say her name. "No, I mean, I just said that

because he appeared behind you and, hey Momo, come back here…! Katara, he's got

your necklace!" Katara touched her neck and saw it was not there. "We have to get him,

now! Momo was flying with the necklace in his mouth but a certain flying bison

growled very loud at him. This made Momo stopped in front of him and just in time

Katara and Aang arrived. "Thanks Appa! Aang told him. "Yeah, we owe you one."

Katara finished. They both looked down to Momo with an angry face. Aang showed his

hand to Momo telling him to give the necklace back. He gave it and once he did he fled

out of there. Katara and Aang looked at each other laughing but then Aang stopped

looking at Katara's necklace in his hand. Katara stood there smiling at him. "Um, I'm

sorry for this…" he handed the necklace to her. "That's okay, maybe he just wanted to

have fun…" she took it touching his hand at the same time. She blushed for that as so

did Aang. She then put her necklace to where it was, and then she thought "Aang

wouldn't mind if I take his hand, would he?" she didn't care so she took his hand and

led him. He just stared at her with a red face but without her noticing him. "Please, no

more disturbances" Aang now thought that Katara wanted to share her feelings much as

he do. They sat again on the ground. One of them spoke "How about we talk about how

you feel about your friends?" she said. "Oh, okay…" Aang responded. "So, what do

you think about my brother?" "Oh, your brother what can I say about him, I mean he's

not like you, he's…" Katara blushed of what Aang said but then proceed "a really good

friend, well he didn't trust me at first, and I don't blame him, I just appeared from an

iceberg that was under water like a hundred years ago" she giggled. "And what about

Toph?" "You mean the greatest earthbender in the world, oh, wait she's not anymore,

hehe, now it's me..." he said that acting conceited. "…WHOA!" a boulder pushed him

to the ground. "Okay, maybe she is" he said loud enough to make Toph listen. Katara

couldn't stop at laughing but then she said in a serious tone of voice. "And… what

about me…?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I'm not really good at chapters but here's the last one. Hope you enjoy!!**

When Katara asked that, Aang completely turned his funny face to a serious one with eyes on hers. She was looking down, waiting for an answer "I…I..." Aang said. Katara raised her head to see him. Then he didn't say anything else making her feel sad. She was looking down again when she felt a hand in her chin that brought her to meet his eyes. Her eyes were full with wonder. This time Aang had no problem of what to tell her "You, where do I even start? You are smart, you are caring, you are so beautiful and so much other things that I would never finish to say them all…Katara, for me, you're perfect" She couldn't believe it; everything that he said seemed that he wasn't lying. And it's because he wasn't. Then Aang did something that Katara didn't expect for him at that moment. He leaned in to Katara wanted to kiss her. Katara didn't move back in fact she stayed in her place waiting for Aang to kiss her. They were so close now almost touching lips that Katara could feel Aang's warm breath on her face, but then something happened. "HEY, what are you two doing!?" Both quickly separate at the moment Sokka yelled at them. Aang realized what he had done and thought. "Man, I can't believe I just did that! Will she kill me for that?" Katara thought "We almost kiss…Sokka you're going down, for sure!" Then Sokka said "...Aang, I need to talk to you for a second!" Aang followed Sokka leaving Katara alone again. Sokka stopped from walking and turned to look at Aang with an angry and serious face. "Aang, what makes you thing you can simply get that close to Katara! She's not at the age of kissing and all that!" "Sokka, I thought you know that I like your sister…a lot" At hearing this Sokka just stared at Aang. "Aang, well, I guess I knew but, I was scared of Katara not being protected…" Aang walked towards Sokka putting an arm on his shoulder. "Sokka, you have done enough to protect your sister and now she can take care of herself with all the good things you have taught her" Sokka understand how it was when someone grows up. "Okay, so… you really like Katara?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I like her, in fact, I think I love her" Aang answered with no doubt. "Well, I understand what you say… I'm sorry for disturbing you lately" Sokka apologized. "It's okay, well, I'm gonna go now…" Aang walked towards Katara but then stopped facing Sokka saying "…Thank you" Sokka raised his thumb giving Aang a "good luck". Suddenly Toph came and touched Sokka. "Good work, Snoozles, you finally give them a chance!" He stared at her saying "Yeah…wait, you knew they liked each other!" "Of course, every time Aang is around her he starts to shake and Katara seems to like it." Sokka put his hand in his chin thinking of that.

Aang was sitting with Katara again. Now he was very confident on telling Katara that he loved her. He sat…again, and this time he just leaned close to her not saying a word. Just closing his eyes and putting his hand on her cheek. Katara almost fell back but she put her arms around his neck. He kissed her softly on the lips as she did the same. Then Aang put a hand on the back of her neck. The kiss was gentle, full of love. When they pulled apart Aang said "Okay, now this is the new way of telling "I love you" instead of just using words" Katara stared at his gray and magnificent eyes saying "Okay, I'm with you on that" she kissed him again. Aang got that at the moment realizing that she loved him as well. They separate again. "I was so sick of troubles!" Aang said. "Yeah, but now the only trouble we have is my brother.". "Um, I wouldn't be so sure; he just gave me permission to date you" Aang told her. "Date you!?" Katara yelled. "What you don't want to?" Aang said with a depressed face. Katara giggled "Of course I want to, silly!" Aang smiled shyly. "Oh…" then looking at Katara, she jumped onto him, giving him a big hug. They were lying on the ground with Katara on top of him and Aang staring at her. "So, we're cool!?" Aang asked her. She stared at him with an evil smile. "Um, not quite..." And with that she silenced him from talking again by kissing him firmly on the lips again and with so much passion than the last ones. Sure, they were cool of being dating now but the way they were kissing, not pretty sure if that's cool.

**Review please!!!**


End file.
